


Weakness

by xwhisperbeauty



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 02:24:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14368866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xwhisperbeauty/pseuds/xwhisperbeauty
Summary: During their intimate moments, Vegeta begins to realize his attachment to Bulma possibly runs far deeper than he will openly admit.





	Weakness

**Author's Note:**

> Hey all, this is my first time being on here so bare with me. Its been quite some time since I've written and this will be my first time writing as this pairing. Hopefully you like it! :) 
> 
> You can also find me on FF with the same pen name.

 

It's in these moments that he allows himself to be weak.

When his hands, ungloved, slide along the porcelain skin of her throat and down her collarbone to grasp her ample bosom in quiet admiration; he knows this has gone too far. The softness of her skin and the smell of her sweet scent melded with her perspiration as she rides him selfishly intoxicates him to the point where he starts to question his sanity. What the _hell_ was he doing? When her right hand comes to meet his left and intertwines with it, he lets her, observing her slightly pinkened face as she gasps her pleasure to the light speckled silence of the room. Her lips part and whisper his name softly and desperately, making the pit of his stomach tighten.

His right palm cups her bottom, encouraging her pace as her velvety insides squeeze him incessantly. The sensation is so good that it causes a grunt and curse to escape his mouth. _Fuck_. He vaguely remembers how it had gotten to this point …but he does not particularly care as her soft gasps become moderate moans that soar him closer to his completion. His right hand releases her bosom to hastily comb through his flame hair briefly trying to find his grounding. It was no use. He had missed her. He had desperately missed these moments where he could no longer wallow in himself, where he could enjoy pleasure selfishly. He felt so undeserving.

The flash of blue in his eyeline as her head is suddenly thrown back in passion forces him upward. His hands grasp her waist possessively, sitting slightly to join her, forcing her hips downward with a quicker pace to satisfy them both. Never too hard, never too quickly and always with care. She clings to him, mouth pressed softly to the right of his face and digs her nails carelessly into his shoulders. She's rocking into him with wild abandon, always the one with no shame in her attraction and attention to him, voicing her wants and needs wantonly. He obeys without question, realizing himself how deeply he truly is into this odd relationship that they have.

 _Relationship_. He staggers slightly at the thought. It goes unnoticed as his hands suddenly return to their desperate downward motions of her hips, her moans showing no indication that she was even aware of his internal struggle. He has no idea when he had suddenly put a name to.. whatever they were but he knew it perhaps had something to do with the offspring she had provided to him. The child was powerful and though he refused to outwardly show any indication of the pride that swelled within him upon realizing such a fact, it was undeniable how he was beginning to accept the thought of continuing his bloodline. The thought is suddenly erased from his brain, however, as her slender tongue slides along the shell of his ear, encouraging him to go _harder_ and _faster._

"Please?" She adds after the request, as though he would even need such pleasantries during such an act.

He obliges her, hearing the sudden change in pitch of her moans, knowing she's close. As expected, her walls begin to tremble before clenching him so tightly he begins to see stars, her back arching as she reaches her peak while yelling out his name to the ceiling, making him wonder briefly if he should have covered her mouth. His peak comes shortly after, his body shaking slightly. His body thrums inside her forcing a gasp from his lips at the force of such a climax. He holds onto her still as their heavy breathing slowly starts to decline to a gentler timber, their eyes locked onto one another. It felt like he was suddenly seeing her for the first time. Whatever the _hell_ that even meant.. but he was too high off the endorphins to even care. She wants to say something, he realizes, and he's suddenly unsure if he wants her to. She smiles gently at him, making him suddenly uneasy.

"I love you. " She speaks it so flippantly with an air of over confidence that rivals his own. This was the first time she dared to say it aloud in front of him.

"I know," His mouth responds without thinking, making the realization in that moment that it was indeed true and he had known for quite some time. The clash of their two personalities and her pursuit of him even after the birth of their son was obviously blossoming past the form of lust. He'd be a fool to have not noticed.

Silence suffocated them for several minutes, their eyes never wandering. He felt as though she were silently challenging him but he was not going to bite. If she was expecting some large grandeur of ridiculous emotion from him, she was mistaken. He felt almost insulted that she would even think of considering him to return such a silly notion of -

"I may never say it, " He suddenly bursts out, mid thought, "I do not believe in such frivolous things!"

Bulma smiles knowingly, "I know."

Her coy smile makes him feel uncomfortable, like she knows something he does not. It is now that he suddenly realizes he had been rubbing her lower back gently with his left hand and suddenly drops it down to the top sheet. What the hell was wrong with him? Why did he even humor her words? Its then that the blue beauty withdrew herself from him, slowly lowering down from the bed in pursuit of the bathroom. The smile upon her face remained, irritating him.

"It is weak!" He barked after her as she went to open the bathroom door, cursing himself silently for even feeling the need to counter further - a lousy one at that. She just chuckles to herself as she closes the door behind her, shutting off any further response from him. His hands gripped into the sheets that smelled of her, that delicious scent that made her damn near irresistible to him. It _infuriated_ him!

"Stupid woman!"

He winced, raking his hands through his gravity defying hair disgusted with himself.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This will probably stay a one shot for now. I think its perfect on its own. Short and sweet. Let me know your thoughts!


End file.
